In the field of telecommunications, and in the field of data transmission and processing, numerous connections are established by telecommunications and/or data lines. These connections can be made by wires, for example copper wires.
Plural wires can be put together at a connector, such as a plug or a socket. By connecting two connectors of this type with each other, plural connections between the wires, which are connected with each of the connectors, are established. Such a type of connection can also be used in networks, such as local area networks, for any connections between devices being part of the network.
In the field of telecommunications and data transmission recent advances in ADSL-technology allow transmission of at least two different signals on a single telecommunications line. This is achieved by transmitting the different signals at different frequencies along the same line. In particular, on the subscriber side, separate voice and data signals are combined and sent to the central office via the same transmission line where it may be split. The voice signal is then directed to the other subscriber(s) on the telephone call, and the data signal is directed to the other subscriber(s) participating in the data exchange. For the transmission of voice and data signals to the subscriber, separate voice and data signals are combined at the central office, sent to the subscriber and split at the subscriber side.
Particularly in connection with ADSL technology, the rates at which telecommunications and data signals are transmitted by telecommunications modules have increased remarkably resulting in increased cross-talk effects. The term “cross-talk” describes an effect in which the contacts of a telecommunications module act as small antennae, which transmit an interfering signal to adjacent contacts. Generally, the interfering signals are transmitted by a pair of wires and, therefore, by a pair of adjacent contacts. Thus, cross-talk between the contacts of a single pair is not an issue. However, cross-talk between the contacts of adjacent pairs should be reduced as far as possible.
The contacts in conventional jack connectors may be in close proximity to one another. If these jack connectors are used in high performance communication systems, cross talk between adjacent conductor pairs may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,742 describes a communication connector with a capacitor compensation assembly, in which each capacitor includes a first and a second electrode. The terminals of the electrodes male electrical contact with selected contact wires. However, this contact is made at the free ends of the contact wires. Therefore, large positional tolerances can occur, and the reliability of the electrical connection can be unsatisfactory. This also applies to the subject matter of GB 2 329 530 A and EP 1 160 935 A1.
U.S. 2004/0092170 A1 is related to a connector for data-transfer applications, in which some contacts have extensions formed on them to define capacitors. The extensions require a considerable space. Moreover, the connection between the contacts and the extensions is subject to breakage.